LEGO ID
LEGO ID is the official name of every user's account. You are required to have a LEGO ID to post on the Message Boards, play My LEGO Network and LEGO Minifigures Online, and do other things, such as playing games and posting creations in the LEGO.com galleries. The LEGO ID was created in 2008, and users had to make a massive switch to it, similar to the Great Migration. Details Joining When signing up for a LEGO ID, there are several things one must do. First, one must specify a username that is not taken, and a password that is at least 6 characters long. One must also provide a birthdate, their country, and a parent's email address, for confirmation. Finally, they must agree to a list of terms that, among other things, forbids duplicate accounts. If the parent does not confirm the account by email within 30 days, the account is permanently locked. If the parent confirms it within that time limit, then the account is officially created and can be used. Account settings Once the user has joined, options can be accessed from Edit Profile. Most of the time, the user will have to confirm their password before they can access this page. In Edit Profile, the password and country may be changed, but the password still has to be at least 6 characters long. If the user is at least 13 years old (according to the birthdate provided), then they can change which email address is associated with that account. The user may also change their avatar through Edit Profile. Finally, there is a "Delete Account" button on the lower left corner of the page. Clicking this will permanently lock the account. Upon deletion, the page will display this message: "Your account has been deleted. We hope that you have enjoyed being a LEGO.com registered user and that you'll decide to rejoin us in the future!" Signing in On the sign-in page, the user must provide their username and password. If the user fails to enter the password in right three times, then the account is temporarily locked, and no more tries will be allowed until it is unlocked. To unlock the account, the user must type in the email address associated with the account, and then a randomized password will be sent to the email address. After the randomized password is typed in, the user may sign in and change their password. There is an option to stay signed in, which means that the user will be still signed in every time they visit LEGO.com, even if they restart their computer and/or haven't logged in for weeks. If the user ever wants to cancel this option, they just need to click the Sign Out button. Despite the fact that the user does not need to sign in again, they still need to re-enter their password if they want to visit Edit Profile. Also, if the user forgets their username (such as if it was a particularly long one), then the user must type in the email address used to create the account, then the username will be sent to that email address. Category:Profile Features Category:LMB Design